


White Ladies & White Knights by TwiExMachina  [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IX, Bodyguard Romance, Crushes, F/F, Femslash February, First Impressions, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: A brief look into Saber's first (beautiful, radiant, gentle, pure) interactions with Irisviel before the Holy Grail War
Relationships: Irisviel von Einzbern/Arturia Pendragon | Irisviel von Einzbern/Saber
Kudos: 12





	White Ladies & White Knights by TwiExMachina  [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunate8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/gifts).
  * Inspired by [White Ladies and White Knights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121061) by [TwiExMachina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwiExMachina/pseuds/TwiExMachina). 



[ **** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2019/Pod19/White%20Ladies%20%26%20White%20Knights%20by%20TwiExMachina.mp3)

**Fic** : [White Ladies & White Knights by TwiExMachina](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121061)  
**Length** : 0:06:38  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2019/Pod19/White%20Ladies%20%26%20White%20Knights%20by%20TwiExMachina.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for hosting & annapods for cover rating sticker


End file.
